


Dionysus and Satyr (Steve and Tony)

by karadin



Category: Avengers, Captain America, Greek and Roman Mythology, Ironman, Marvel
Genre: Avengers AU, Captain America AU, Fan Art, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Greek Mythology AU, Greek gods, Iron Man AU, M/M, Nudity, Public Nudity, Stony - Freeform, artistic nude, marvel AU, mythology fan art, nude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karadin/pseuds/karadin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dionysus and Satyr nude in an idyllic greek landscape,( Steve Rogers and Tony Stark AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dionysus and Satyr (Steve and Tony)

[ ](https://society6.com/product/dionysus-and-satyr_print#1=45)

Dionysus and Satyr by Karadin - Dionysus, the god of wine making and fertility with the figure of a Greek satyr beside him. (also works as a marvel au featuring Tony Stark and Steve Rogers!)

I worked in more symbolic references to Dionysus, that he is often depicted wearing a leopard skin, he carries a staff topped with a pinecone, while wearing a crown made of ivy, he is also associated with figs and fig trees. This satyr is particularly Greek, instead of Roman, with horse ears and a horse tail, as opposed to the perhaps more familiar goat legs.

PLEASE DO NOT REPOST - reblog at my tumblr!  <http://karadin.tumblr.com/>


End file.
